


Explaination

by Debi_C



Series: Alpha Gate Challenges [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: To the Alpha Gate challenge: "Ouch." A post episode scene to Affinity





	Explaination

Teal'c and Carter had already left the briefing room. The General and Doctor Jackson were still in their seats at the briefing table.

"Thanks for staying, Daniel."

"No problem. Um, what can I do for you?"

"Tell me what happened."

Daniel squinted, shrugged, sat upright, sighed, shook his head and picked up the pen lying in front of him. "Uh, well...."

"What happened...really?"

"Well, I knew that Teal'c hadn't done it." He looked towards the head of the table.

"That goes without saying."

"Then I got the phone call."

"Uh huh."

Daniel sat back in the chair and winced. "I went to meet with them. They had snipers...."

"Snipers? As in more than one?"

He frowned and looked down at the table, laying the pen down and rolling it back and forth. "He said three, but I only saw one bullet hit my coffee cup."

"Oh."

Daniel shrugged. "I didn't want to take the chance that..."

"I understand completely. I'm glad you didn't want to risk it. You're too important to the program."

He looked up and nodded. "I...figured that."

"Then what happened?"

"He put me in a van and drove me to a warehouse. He wanted me to translate the symbols again. I started to refuse, but he brought in the girl, Teal'c's neighbor." Daniel looked at the General. "I couldn't let them shoot her, and...I think they would have."

"Probably so."

"I was choiceless."

"Yes, knowing you, you were." A pause. "They knew that. They knew that you wouldn't translate the symbols to save yourself, but you would for her."

"She's an innocent."

"Not quite. She did kill her boyfriend."

"He was abusive. She did that in self defense."

"Evidently so. She wasn't charged, thanks to Shanahan's investigation."

"I'm glad."

"I am too."

"So, now what?"

"Now, we figure out what to do with you. You did compromise security when you did the translation."

"I...I know. I didn't...."

"It's...well, its not all right. But it can be handled. I think. Who were they?"

"Ex-NID. Someone wanted it enough to kill for it, but I don't know why or who."

"And it was from Ancient into Gould?"

"Yes." Daniel nodded. "Yes, it was."

"That's...odd."

Daniel nodded unhappily. "I don't know who would want it."

The General got up and came around to stand beside Daniel. He lay a hand on the nearest shoulder.

The younger man flinched. "Ouch."

"Ouch? I though you said you weren't hurt."

"Not really hurt. Zatted, bruised, a little black and blue."

The hand lightened up and slid caressingly to the nape of Daniel's neck where it tickled the hair gently. "Well, it's done. Teal'c is safe and not wanted by the Colorado Springs Police Force, Carter is engaged and you're safe."

"Sam's engaged?"

"Oh, yeah. Didn't she show you the rock?"

"No, she hasn't." Daniel smiled at the thought of a happy girly Sam. "That's great."

"Yep. She finally decided to give poor Pete her answer."

"I like Pete." Daniel flexed into the hand rubbing warm circles on his neck.

"He's a good man, and seems to be good for her."

"She deserves to find a little happiness."

"Yep."

The fingers strayed a bit to the left.

He moved away, cringing slightly. "Ouch, be careful will you."

"Sorry, I tell ya what. It's almost five, all my teams are safe...as far as I know anyways. No ones overdue, no apparent crisis in the immediate future and there's a special on ancient Greeks on tonight on the history channe.. Wanna come over and eat pizza, drink beer and make fun of Homer?"

"Which Homer?"

"I don't care."

"Okay, you talked me into it." Daniel looked up and smiled at the man standing beside him.

"Plan on spending the night. The Jacuzzi will help your shoulder."

"You have a Jacuzzi?"

"I'm a General. I can afford it."

"Ouch."

~ a happy ending ~


End file.
